Nebula (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Baldy (referred to by Rocket Raccoon) Psychopath & Sister Biggest Sadist in the Galaxy (by Taserface) Daughter of Thanos |occupation = Assassin |home = Luphom (formerly) |age = 20s/30s |gender = Female |species = Luphomoid |hair_color = None |eye_color = Black |personality = Sisterly, selfless, sympathetic, friendly, loving, intelligent, heroic, serious |affiliations = Guardians of the Galaxy Thanos |family = Thanos (adoptive father) Gamora, Proxima Midnight (adoptive sisters) Corvus Glaive, Cull Obsidian, Ebony Maw (adoptive brothers) A'lars (adoptive grandfather) |friends = Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive, Cull Obsidian,Thanos, Ebony Maw (all formerly), Ronan the Accuser, Korath the Pursuer, Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket, Groot, Drax the Destroyer, Mantis, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Thor Odinson, James Rhodes/War Machine, Bruce Banner/Hulk, Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier, Wong, T'Challa/Black Panther, Shuri, Okoye, M'Baku, Pepper Potts/Rescue, Brunnhilde/Valkyrie, Korg, Miek, Hope van Dyne/Wasp, Wakandan Royal Guard, Border Tribe, Einherjar |minions = Thanos' servants (formerly) |enemies = Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Drax the Destroyer, Yondu Udonta (all formerly), Thanos, Ayesha, Zylak, Ego the Living Planet, Chitauri, Leviathans, Chitauri Gorillas †, Outriders†, Sakaarans, Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive, Cull Obsidian, Ebony Maw |likes = Her adoptive sister, the Guardians,, yarrow root, |dislikes = Her father, her sister (formerly), the Guardians (formerly), losing her loved ones |powers = Superhuman Strength Superhuman Durability Superhuman Agility Cybernetic Enhancements Regeneration Energy Blasts |possessions = Cybernetic enhancements |weapons = Godslayer {small |films = Guardians of the Galaxy Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame |actress = Karen Gillan |games = Disney INFINITY|books = Guardians of the Galaxy (junior novel)|comics = Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude Avengers: Endgame Prelude}}'Nebula '''is the secondary antagonist of ''Guardians of the Galaxy, quarternery antagonist turned anti-heroine of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, one of the supporting characters in Avengers: Infinity War and one of the Protagonists of Avengers: Endgame. Background At a young age, Nebula's parents were killed by Thanos, who stole their child so she would become his personal assassin. As a child, Nebula saw her sister, Gamora as the only thing she had close to family. However, her views on Gamora changed. As children, Thanos had Nebula and Gamora fight one another. During these battles, Gamora won at everything, never "once refraining". Every time Gamora succeeded and Nebula failed, she would be "upgraded" to become Gamora's equal. However, she never would become Gamora's equal. In Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude, it is revealed that Nebula had several other machinery added to her in order for her to survive. Personality Physical Appearance Nebula is a slim and tall young woman with dark blue skin. She has black eyes, having no irises unlike her friends, having black orbs similar to Mantis. Appearances Guardians of the Galaxy In 2014, an outlaw known as Star-Lord stole the orb that contained an Infinity Stone. At first, Nebula was tasked to go to Xandar and retrieve the Orb from Quill. However, her sister, Gamora, had plans of her own. The Zehoberei instead offered to go to Xandar in order and steal the orb from this so called "Star-Lord," knowing that if Nebula failed, they would face their father with a very dreadful punishment. This had made Nebula upset that Gamora was going in her stead and angrily confront her sister. Both attempted to break each other's fingers, while Nebula accused Gamora of attempting to become Ronan's new favorite. She also pointed out that she heard the galaxy could hear victims scream to prove one point: she was a better killer than Gamora. Though angered, Gamora replied it took Nebula too long to kill her victims before going onto the ship to Xandar. In between Nebula, after flying solo attempted to steal the Sovereign People's Anulax batteries. However, it is unknown why she needed the batteries. Whether it was to get revenge on her sister and father, or so she could make a quick buck with how much the batteries are worth is unknown. However, she was arrested by the Sovereign. The latter of the two contacted the Guardians of the Galaxy and offered to hand over Nebula in exchange that they defend the Anulax batteries. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 She was given to her sister and the other Guardians as part of their deal with the Sovereign. However, before the Guardians are able to get Nebula to Xandar, they are suddenlya ttacked by the Sovereign because Rocket Raccoon stole their Anulax Batteries. They were saved by Ego, who left Berhert with Peter, Gamora and Drax. Nebula helped the Ravagers capture Rocket, Groot and Yondu by tricking Groot into unlocking her restraints and using a gun to blast off Yondu's finn. Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame Stuck in space for 22 days, Nebula and Stark bond with each other. They were saved by Captain Marvel. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Heroines Category:Siblings Category:Adopted Children